


Indecent Exposure

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Confessions, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Connor's Big Brown Pleading Eyes, Developing Relationship, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Discrimination, Eggy Connor, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Hand Jobs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Protective Hank Anderson, Protests, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Porn by Trans People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: A new law means androids can't retract any part of their skin in public.Connor is willing to compromise in order to make humans feel more comfortable, but Hank thinks the law is bullshit and isn't afraid to voice his feelings on the matter. Hank has become uncomfortable around the android, but the cause of his discomfort isn't disgust, it's desire...





	Indecent Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about Connor without his skin (aka Eggy Connor) for Easter, sorry this is late!
> 
> Just so you are aware, Connor's junk is referred to as a dick, a pussy, and a slit, he's a transdroid. If that bothers you, please make use of the back button.

"It's like nudity," Connor explained, sitting on the edge of Hank's desk. "You're not allowed to enter a public place without clothes on, so it would be equally as inappropriate for me to appear in public without my skin."

"I'm not sayin' without _clothes_ ," Hank exclaimed, trying to still the flush creeping into his cheeks. "Just like… your face. Your hands. You should be able to express yourself without worrying about the comfort level of humans. It's a bullshit law."

"It's a compromise," Connor explained. "Humans are not yet comfortable with equal rights for androids. We will have to accept—"

"Oh, will you two shut up?" Gavin yelled from across the bullpen. He had his feet up on his desk and munched loudly on a bag of chips. "The law's the fuckin' law, dipshits. That means, Connor, if I see that white plastic of yours even a little, I'm slappin' you with a fine. Don't think I don't have my eye on you."

Hank cursed. "Let's get the fuck outta here. Somewhere we can have a private conversation." He herded Connor to the exit, a case file stuffed under his arm as they wandered through the vestibule and out onto the sidewalk.

He wasn't prepared for the noise on the street outside. Naked androids walked by with no clothes and no skin, white chassis on display for all to see as they demonstrated against the new law. Connor visibly blushed as he looked down at the sidewalk. Hank couldn't help but find Connor's shyness endearing.

"You should join in," Hank teased with a grin. "Strip off all your clothes and go wild."

"I'm a police officer," Connor reminded him, giving Hank the full stare-down. "I do not think Fowler would be pleased if I was to participate in an android protest of this nature…"

"Too shy to get buck naked? That's fair. They're not all without clothes, though." He slipped his arm around Connor's shoulder, suddenly feeling a little disgusted with himself as he realized he might have some ulterior motives for wanting to see Connor without his skin. The congregation of android bodies marching by in front of the police station was anything but sexual, but Hank was more than a little fascinated looking at them. His brain pictured how Connor might appear, naked and shy. His cock stirred, registering its interest as Hank swallowed his shame. "Anyway, we've got a case, let's go deal with it."

"Wait." Connor regarded Hank with his most gorgeous, brown-eyed, pleading gaze, and Hank knew Connor was about to ask him for a favor, completely oblivious to the fact that it was already granted without resorting to that look. "If I participated in this march, would you… judge me?"

"You know how I stand on this, Connor. I think I made myself pretty clear. If you wanna march, I've got your back, all right?" He readied himself to see Connor without his face, and was surprised when Connor slipped out of his jacket and handed it to Hank. His tie was off and he'd unbuttoned his shirt by the time Hank registered that Connor was going to march naked. Connor retracted his skin before he slipped off his pants, underwear, shoes and socks. Hank realized as the pile of clothing in his arms grew heavier that he couldn't take his eyes off Connor. He tried to avoid looking between Connor's legs, but his greedy eyes stole a glance. He was surprised to see Connor sported a pretty pubic mound with a tiny little dick jutting out from a perfectly formed slit.

Hank coughed and looked away as Connor covered himself with his hands. "Sorry, I didn't mean to, I mean, I… Yeah, that was inappropriate of me. I'm sorry." He wondered if Connor was aware of the arousal tenting painfully in the front of his jeans, and moved the armful of clothing lower to hide it. "You go for it, Connor. I'm proud of you."

"I make you uncomfortable." Connor looked crestfallen, and Hank shook his head.

"No, not at all! It's not like that!"

"I should go if I want to catch up." Connor stepped out into the street, rushing after the procession as it turned onto another road. Hank stood with Connor's clothes, wishing he had the words to say that Connor was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen in the flesh. Well, not in the _flesh_ , exactly, but… whatever.

***

Hank sat in his car in the DPD garage, smoking a cigarette. He'd taken a break after Gavin had brought up the protest on his monitor and started to make disparaging remarks. His therapist would be proud of his self-control, but that didn't stop him from imagining punching Gavin square in the face.

Hank's cellphone rang, the default tone irritating him until he looked down to see Connor's called ID displayed on the screen. He fumbled in his urgency to pick it up, almost dropping the cigarette in his haste.

"Connor?"

Connor's voice came through in a harried, distressed tone. "Hank, I'm sorry. The protest turned to rain and several androids were arrested before we dispersed. I need you to bring me my clothes. I'm hiding in an alley downtown. I'll give you the address." Connor ended the call abruptly. The GPS on Hank's tablet pinged, and he drove the Oldsmobile towards the place Connor directed. He got out of the car, the rain beating against the sidewalk as he slipped into a small, deserted alley. Connor stood in a corner, rain trickling down his white chassis which was now filthy with mud.

"What happened to you?" Hank asked.

"Counter-protestors threw mud at us. Said we were ugly, disgusting pieces of plastic." Connor's brown eyes betrayed a sorrow that made Hank want to set the world on fire in his honor.

"Well, they're wrong. Fuck them." Hank handed Connor a plastic grocery bag with his clothes in it. "We should get you cleaned up before you get dressed." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a few wet wipes with the Chicken Feed logo emblazoned on them. He tore the end off one and unfolded it, wiping the dirt from Connor's face.

"I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable," Connor said. "Maybe the law is there for a reason. Humans aren't ready to handle us like this, yet."

I'm not uncomfortable!" Hank protested. "Not like that, anyway." He tore the end off the next wipe with his teeth and rubbled it across Connor's chest before looking lower. Connor's pubic area was covered in filth where someone had flung mud at him. He trembled a little as he opened the last wipe and cleaned Connor's most sensitive area. He brushed Connor's tiny dick and he squirmed slightly. Connor opened his legs wider, allowing him access.

"When I find the bastards who did this, I'm gonna…" Hank balled up the dirty wet wipe in his hand and tossed it aside. "You're so fuckin' beautiful. People in this world are goddamn blind." He stood up before he could give into the urge to lick Connor's pussy clean, worship his dick with his tongue until Connor realized the only reason Hank was uncomfortable was because his cock was rock hard with desire.

Connor's eyes met his, startling in their display of raw vulnerability. "You don't think I'm ugly? I don't even look human. I look like an egg."

"That's 'cause you're not human, and I love you just the way you are." The words slipped out before Hank could contain them, and he looked down at his feet. Or, he intended to, but all he could see was gorgeous Connor, his legs slightly apart, his dick jutting out in a tease and inviting him to touch. He pulled his hands behind his back, feeling like a dirty old man.

"Then why won't you touch me?" Connor asked. "I've been attempting to court you for sixty-four days, three hours, and nineteen minutes. This morning, when I retracted my skin, I thought you displayed interest, but you've returned to your usual distant demeanor. I showed you something personal, but I sense only discomfort and disinterest in return."

Hank let out a dry, nervous laugh. "Connor, you've got me all wrong. I am uncomfortable, but that's because I'm attracted to you. Scan my vitals, you'll know I'm telling the truth."

"You told me not to ever scan you again—"

Hank rolled his eyes. "Just do it, you silly android."

Connor's eyes flashed for a brief moment. "Oh. Oh." His LED circled a crazy yellow, spinning as he processed the data. "I don't understand. If you're aroused, then why haven't you made a move?"

"I'm not just gonna put my hands on you like some filthy pervert. Especially not after all the shit androids have been through. I was waitin' for you to ask, Connor. Besides, why would you want an old asshole like me?"

"Hank." His name was almost a plea on Connor's lips and Hank shivered inside. Connor grabbed Hank's hand and placed it on his chest. "Touch me. Please."

"With pleasure. Let me show you how perfect I think you are." Hank ran his hands down Connor's chest and around his waist as he planted hungry kisses on his neck. Connor gasped as Hank moved down, kissing every inch of his shell that he could plant his lips on. The plastic squeaked beneath his lips, but he didn't care. This was Connor, his beautiful Connor, and he couldn't believe people had made the brightest star in his sky feel ugly. He knelt in the muck, rubbing Connor's dick with his thumb. The android threw his head back against the wall, clawing at the bricks. Hank knew if they got caught here they would be in a world of trouble, but all the cops in the world couldn't convince him to stop now he'd finally gotten what he wanted.

"You like that?" Hank whispered.

"Yes," Connor gasped. "Hank, don't stop." 

Hank spread Connor's pussy with his fingers, admiring how soft and inviting it looked, even in grey and white rubberized plastic. "I think there's still some dirt in here," he muttered, and licked Connor's slit.

"H—Hank! More!" Connor cried, and Hank thought he might suffocate as Connor grabbed his head and pulled him closer. Hank was happy to oblige, closing his lips around Connor's dick and flicking his tongue across the head as Connor continued to mutter his name like a prayer. His dreams had been full of visions like this for months, the concept of pleasuring Connor until the boy screamed out his name never far from his mind. His facial hair was covered in slick and he was sure he was going to cum in his pants untouched like a teenager, but he didn't give a damn.

"Hank!" Connor screamed out his orgasm and Hank was scared Connor might crush his head with the pressure he placed on his skull, but he continued to suck until Connor pushed him away. Hank grinned up at Connor.

"May I touch you?" Connor asked as Hank got to his feet.

"Fuck, yeah," Hank replied, unbuckling his belt while Connor unzipped his jeans and reached inside his boxers to grip his thick cock. "Shit, just like that." Connor's mechanical grip was able to pump faster than human a hand without tiring, and Hank felt like putty in his fingers.

"It's so big," Connor observed. "This isn't enough. I want you inside me."

"Not here," Hank gasped. "You deserve more than a quick fuck in an alleyway. Besides, I'm not gonna last." Connor's skilled hand milked him until he came, jets of semen coating Connor's plastic stomach as Hank stifled a cry that would have brought the entire neighborhood down on them. He leaned on Connor's shoulder, recovering his breath as his heart pounded relentlessly in his chest. "When we get home I'll show you how beautiful I think you are. After a good shower, of course."

Connor dressed as Hank cleaned up and made himself presentable. Connor, always the master of multitasking, kept talking as he buttoned his shirt. "I think my initial observation was correct. It might be best if I don't appear without my skin in public. My findings show that humans find it either disturbing or incredibly arousing, both of which are a disturbance to the peace and a distraction in the line of duty. Therefore, I shall refrain from exposing myself in the future." His skin spread across his body, covering the white plastic with that all too familiar face. Hank blushed, embarrassed to think he'd just made this pretty boy scream out his name. Connor was his. Connor wanted him. His mouth twisted into a wide grin.

"You might be right," Hank said, "but I get the sense you're going to be irresistible to me no matter what."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, leave me a comment or you can follow me on Twitter @landale!


End file.
